gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Bojan Rasic
Senka Milić Rasić Obrad Rasić Nevena Rasić |affiliation= Nasa Stvar Mazza Auto Collision |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= 2010 FORD F-150}} Bojan Rasić, also known as "Boya" came from a rather poor family of Serbia, and before he arrived to Los Santos, he had a tough childhood. Right after he was born, his one and only sister left the family because she had her own child already. His brother, Obrad is 5 years older than Bojan, but they never liked each other. Bojan can be known as a friendly, hard-working, but also a strict, and tough little guy. Back in his Serbian days he didn't have many friends, he was a bit more careful than nowadays. The best friend of him was a thief, who stole anything he could sell, and not so much later Bojan joined up him in the work. They stole plenty of cellphones, jewelleries, but also dogs and cats. The money they made was spent on new clothes, or some useful things. In September, 2007 Bojan was caught while he tried to steal one of his neighbour's car, so after 2 years has been released from the jail. He started to work even harder than before, found himself a new legal job, and later on he could afford to mvoe to the United States of America. Childhood Bojan is the youngest kid in the family, but his father didn't treat him like a child. He had to help his father during the car thefts, and soon he got caught by the police. After then his father beated him when he took bad grades from school, or even if he didn't arrive him in time. In the early "2000s", he got caught when he wanted to buy a pistol from his classmate. After that his mother didn't let him to play with the friends, or even to go out some time with them. Only thing he could do is to start working for his own father. After a while, Obrad grown up and left the family, so as to try his luck abroad. Bojan didn't know his own sister however, because she left the family before he was born. Once then in 2010 Bojan met someone who worked in the USA. Bojan joined up a few shops to find work, and in 2012, with 4.000$ in his wallet he took off from Serbia with a plane, which landed in Los Santos. Days in America Bojan was really amazed when he saw the streets and buildings of Los Santos. All new, all clean. Then the bus took a turn at the Idlewood area, where he could see the poor quarter of the town. The bus took him to the City Hall where he picked up his papers from the government, and then started to look for a job. Sooner or later he met one of the local Balcan mafia's boss Slavomir Grgic, and then he was slowly affilated with the group. Meanwhile, Bojan started working for Carlo Mazza, the CEO of an Auto Serivce located in Idlewood. He could make some good money out there, meanwhile he could also sell a few car parts. Friends know him as a hard-working kid who can be friendly to anyone. Maybe that's the thing what makes him succesful when making friends or looking for a job. Few weeks later he bought his first car in America, a GEO Metro. As he told he never liked this car, but currently it was the only responsible vehicle he could afford. His newest car is a 2010 FORD F-150 which he got from one of his friends as a gift.